Confidante
by Komett
Summary: A spur of the moment confession scribbled down in class results in the ever-so-shy Fate embarking on a wild chase across the city to intercept and destroy said letter - Before it falls into the hands of her oblivious love interest, Nanoha. NanoFate.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha or any of its affiliated stuffs etc.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first shot at a MSLN fic, namely, a NanoFate fic. I discovered the show just a few days ago and decided it would a nice break from my current Negima story if I wrote a quick fic for this fandom, so if you like this one and would like me to write more for this pairing, please let me know. Otherwise, if you find it flawed, please give me some critique and point out my mistakes. Helps me improve :)

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Confidante**

Slender fingers twitched as they ghosted across, tracing, skimming, and gently pressing down in places. Sliding smoothly, almost caressing... until their owner released a frustrated groan and grabbed a rough handful, tearing it angrily.

With a loud rip, the page from her notebook was torn out and hastily scrunched in a tight handful before being promptly deposited into the depths of the schoolbag that rested against her chair leg. Ignoring the few weird stares she was receiving from nervous surrounding classmates, Fate T. Haralown sighed and shook her head in exasperation at herself, slumping slightly in her chair as she once again attempted to write.

Although she was sitting in the middle of second year History class, the blonde teen's mind was far from concentrating on the facts of World War II and her focus was instead honed in on the new blank page before her as she idly combed her fingers through her fringe with a free hand.

Chewing on the end of her pen, the young mage sat in thought for a moment before tackling her note again.

_'Dear Nanoha,' _she began to write in her neatest flowing script.

_'I want to let you know that I care for you deeply, deeper than that of just friends, and I think it's time I let you know that I love y -'_

Halting her pen's progress, the girl scanned her tiny sentence with garnet eyes before biting her lip and violently scrawling dark lines through her words as she scribbled out the message frantically.

"Tch, too forward..." she muttered darkly to herself, disappointed at her _ninth_ attempt to write a confession note to Nanoha. With a despondent sigh, Fate once again tore out the page and scrunched it up, tossing it into her bag to join its fellow discarded siblings.

"Haralown-san, you're having trouble taking down the notes?"

The deep voice of her sensei made her snap her head up, flushing slightly as she realised that her rather loud paper disposals were interrupting the lesson. _What am I supposed to say...? I'm bad at lying..._

"I-I uh... No, sir. My pen isn't working properly, that's all..."

Rolling his eyes, the teacher at the front of the class lowered the book he was reading from and gestured to student in the desk next to Fate's.

"Takamachi-san, lend her a pen would you?"

Fate discreetly glanced at the object of her affections through the corner of her eye as the girl - the young, attractive, _positively radiant _girl! - unzipped her pencil case and rummaged through it while the sensei continued on with his lesson.

Releasing a short breath in order to calm herself down, our Midchildian heroine dropped her eyes back to the blank page in front of her as she gloomily pondered her situation.

_As much as I'll whole-heartedly charge into battle against any foe for Nanoha, I'm too much of a coward to face her in person and tell her my feelings... _

_A letter is the best way to confess, but I can't even get that right! Really, I'm a failure of a teenage girl..._

She was pulled from her woeful thoughts abruptly as a well-manicured hand reached out to her, offering a pen. Accepting it, Fate felt a tiny rush of excitement flare up in her stomach as her fingers brushed Nanoha's while taking the stationary item, causing her cheeks to glow as she mouthed the word 'thanks' to her best friend along with a small smile. Nanoha smiled back in turn, likewise mouthing 'No problem' before glancing back at her notes.

Twiddling the pen between her fingers, Fate dropped her gaze to the object and noticed a tiny scrap of paper folded underneath the clip on the lid. Curiously, she plucked it free and unfolded it, finding Nanoha's cute scrawl inside.

**'What's up, Fate-chan? You look troubled.'**

Raising her eyes, Fate glanced across at Nanoha who was - as expected - smiling brightly at her with enough wattage to power a lightbulb display store. With a sheepish smile of her own, Fate scribbled down '**It's nothing' **on the back of the tiny strip and handed it back to the girl whose stormy blue eyes were quick to scan the words and shoot her a disbelieving look, eyebrow raised.

With another attempt at a reassuring smile, Fate coughed lightly and pretended to return to her page as the teacher's voice droned on.

Tapping Nanoha's borrowed pen against her blank page, Fate briefly considered actually being a good student and taking down her notes, but the part of her that was hopelessly smitten with her best friend (which was practically all of her) decided to declare mutiny on her dutiful side and forced her to put pen to paper and begin writing the most heartfelt letter she'd ever undertaken.

Ten minutes later, after re-reading her handiwork several times, she decided that this single confession letter was _perfect_.

Must've been the pen.

* * *

The letter, folded neatly and nestled into a sealed envelope with merely the word 'Nanoha' sprawling across it, felt like it was burning Fate's hand as she held it tightly after school.

Not that it actually was, but the girl was so nervous and self-conscious that she could think of nothing else but the proclamations of love and devotion that were in the contents of this letter. And she was giving this letter to Nanoha after class?

_Ugh, I feel a bit apprehensive now... What if she doesn't like me back? What if she...._

Fate's eyes widened as she imagined Nanoha's stunned reaction to the letter, a gentle rejection and then the choking feeling of awkwardness that would be between them forever afterwards like huge, suffocating cloud of smoke -

_No!_

Shaking her head, Fate cleared her mind of all negative thoughts.

_What am I thinking? Nanoha is my best friend, she didn't hate me when we first met and I wouldn't listen to her, or when she found out that I was a human experiment, so why would she hate just for these feelings I have, which I can't control anyway?_

Nodding resolutely to herself, Fate closed her eyes and exhaled lowly, leaning against her school locker as she waited for Nanoha to finish changing after gym and meet her in the hallway. It was the end of the day, and Fate wasn't expecting many students except for the ones running late in Nanoha's class to still be hanging around.

Which is why she got a hell of a shock when a pair of hands clamped themselves over her eyes.

"Guess whooo~!"

With a startled squeak, Fate reached up and pulled the hands obscuring her vision away from her face, twisting around and meeting Hayate's grinning face with a slightly skittish expression.

"Ah, Hayate-chan... Hello."

The short-haired girl grinned even more at her friend's attempt to mask her surprise, raising a hand and chuckling softly behind it. Upon noticing the letter clutched in Fate's fist, however, Hayate perked up noticeably in interest and met Fate with a dark blue inquisitive gaze.

"What's in the envelope, Fate-chan?"

Eyes flicking around nervously, Fate tried to come up with an answer before giving up and lamely lifting the envelope, playing dumb.

"O-Oh, you mean this?"

"I sure do."

"It's just... a permission note. From Mother, allowing me to skip this week's biology assessment."

"... Uh huh. And that's why it's addressed to Nanoha-chan, is it?"

"Huh?"

Blinking, Fate glanced at the letter she was holding up and realised that she was indeed flashing the name on the front of the envelope to her once-again giggling friend. Sighing, Fate lowered her hand in defeat and waited for the inevitable prodding that was sure to come.

"So? You're gonna tell me the truth now about what's in it?"

There it was. Just as expected. _Sigh._

"Okay, I'll tell you Hayate-chan, just..."

Here, Fate's eyes flicked up to the doorway down the hall and behind them, making sure the coast was clear before continuing.

"... Just promise you won't tell anyone about this. Please?"

"Sure! Your love note confession is safe with me, Fate-chan."

"Thank you, Hayate-chan. You really are a great fr- _**H-hey! **_How did you know what it was?!"

Here, Hayate smiled nonchalantly and just shrugged.

"I dunno, it was just something I've been expecting you to do for a while now. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan and I didn't think you'd be able to tell Nanoha to her face about your feelings, and a letter is second best right?"

"You guys actually _discuss_ this?"

Fate's incredulous tone managed to stay light and feminine like it always was, despite the fact that she was staring at the Mistress of the Night Sky as though she'd grown a second head. Stammering for words, Fate tried again.

"Are my feelings for Nanoha really so obvious to **everyone**?"

Eyes wide, Fate clutched the letter tightly to her chest and stared into space, mortified at the thought of everyone - maybe even Nanoha! - knowing about her not-so-innocent attraction to her fellow mage. Waving her hands in front of Fate's face, Hayate laughed anxiously as she tried to dispel her friend's worry.

"No no no, it's not like that Fate-chan! I'm sure it's only us three who suspected it because we're so close to you!"

Still standing dead still, Fate allowed her garnet gaze to slide over to Hayate, who was sweatdropping while scratching the bridge of her nose.

"And I'm sure your secret is safe from the girl herself because, well, as much as we love Nanoha-chan, that girl isn't exactly the most... perceptive shrink in the clinic, you know what I mean?"

Upon Fate's blank stare, Hayate released a short breath of exasperation before tapping her temple with an index finger.

"She's dense."

"**Nanoha isn't dense**! She's the smartest, most capable girl I've ever met! She knows when I'm sad without even having to -"

_Sigh._

Hayate allowed her arm to drop to her side limply as Fate rambled on with praises for Nanoha, listening idly for a few moments before finally cutting in with a question.

" - Yes Fate-chan, I know how amazing Nanoha-chan is and all that, but back to original subject now - Just when are you going to reveal it to little miss wonderful herself just how much you think of her?"

Fiddling with the letter in her hands, Fate began mumbling something that sounded like "was planning" and "the way home" before a sudden surge of nerves washed over the girl like a bucket of water being poured over her. Snapping her head up, the blonde looked at Hayate with wide, frightful eyes as the panic began to set in.

"What am I _thinking_? Hayate-chan, I-I can't do this! I can't risk destroying the relationship between myself and Nanoha just on the off-chance that she'll like me ba - OOMPH!"

Fate slumped forwards, the wind knocked out of her lungs as a warm, soft body lunged at and attached itself to her back; a pair of slim arms wrapping around her waist with all the strength of a python.

"You waited for me, Fate-chan! Sorry I took so long - We were out doing track so the gym teacher made us shower and by the time we got back, the bell had already gone, hehe."

Eyes still wide, though face now suspiciously pink, Fate continued staring at Hayate, who was stifling laughter at her friend's predicament.

_Hayate-chan... Please, I beg you... Do NOT mention anything to Nanoha, please! _

Unfortunately, Fate felt her confidence plummet when she saw Hayate's face take on an all-too familiar expression. Namely, the mischievous smirk.

"Hello, Nanoha-chan!"

"Hello, Hayate-chan! You waited for me too?"

"No, I stayed back late to copy down some notes for my class.... I see you've just come out of gym though, you're still _soaking wet_."

Fate swallowed deeply, feeling unnerved at the way her friend emphasised that last part in a sleazy tone.

_Way to be obvious, Hayate-chan._

Not that Hayate was lying though - still encased in the hug, Fate could feel the damp chestnut locks that draped over her shoulder and rested against her neck leaving an uncomfortable sensation on the skin there, yet the very feel of Nanoha's body - every curve pressed against her back - was more than enough to give her incentive to put up with it.

Nanoha laughed, releasing one arm from its place wrapped snug around Fate's middle so she could sheepishly scratch the back of her neck.

"Nyahaha... You're right, Hayate-chan. It's no good for me to be hugging Fate-chan when I'm still wet from the shower."

"Nn, don't wanna get her wet, right Nanoha?"

"I suppose not."

As Nanoha stepped back out of the hug and adjusted the schoolbag on her shoulder, Hayate shot a quick wink to the now furiously flustered Fate, who was far from oblivious to the undercurrent of innuendo Hayate was sneakily coating every sentence with.

"Ah, too late Nanoha-chan, I think she already _is_..."

"_**B-be quiet**_, Hayate-chan!"

Blinking at her best friend's outburst towards their other friend, Nanoha moved her head left and right as she gazed between them both - Hayate was grinning cheekily, and Fate was looking like she wanted to A) Crawl under a rock after B) knocking Hayate's teeth out. It was really odd, since Fate was normally always such a placid girl.

"Mou, Fate-chan, what is wrong with you today?"

"Eh?"

Fate barely had time to glance at Nanoha before her arm was once again enveloped, Nanoha wrapping her own arms around it and squeezing it tight against her soft chest. With a strickened exhale, Fate forced herself to ignore the current pleasant situation and instead plaster on one of her usual friendly smiles.

"Really, Nanoha, it's nothing. I've just been having trouble with schoolwork, that's all."

"Yeah, something keeps distracting her during class. Whatever could it be, I wonder?"

Fate shot a dangerous look over at Hayate, who was wearing a Cheshire cat grin and tapping her chin thoughtfully after voicing her musings. To Fate's dismay, Nanoha too began to purse her lips in thought.

_Great... she'll be onto me now... Mother, Chrono-oniichan, why did you both have to support my feelings and encourage me to write this letter to Nanoha? Everything is going to be wrecked now!_

"I wonder if it's too much stress from your duties at the TSAB?"

Nanoha's cute voice, followed by a gentle concerned look, still snuggling Fate's arm into her cleavage like there was no tomorrow, made it hard for Fate to answer immediately without first swallowing deeply in order to restore moisture to her mouth.

"Y-yes, you're absolutely right Nanoha. It's quite difficult for me to - Ah!"

Again, like a ragdoll, she was pulled face-first into a tight embrace as Nanoha lifted a hand and patted the back of her head reassuringly, fingers combing through silky blonde strands soothingly whilst Nanoha's tongue clicked in a motherly fashion.

"Oh Fate-chan, I knew you were putting too much responsibility onto your shoulders! As your friend, I should've been helping you out a lot better!"

From her spot with her nose and mouth pressed into Nanoha's shoulder, Fate was too preoccupied with dizzily inhaling Nanoha's sweet fragrance to hear her friend's words properly.

_I-If I just turn my head right now, I'd be in the perfect position to plant a kiss on her neck..._

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan..."

Fate blinked, and pulled herself out of the syrupy thoughts that were fast leading into fantasising territory. _Better stop myself now before the nasal hemorrhaging starts and I __**really**__ give myself away..._

"Hm...? Nanoha? What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"**That's just the thing!**"

Fate jumped in surprise at the practically shouted words, not really knowing how to react when Nanoha took a hold of her shoulders and leaned in close, gazing at her worriedly.

_Ohh, her breath smells like sugary cookie dough... for some odd reason. I wonder if her mouth tastes like it, too..._

"Mou, That's exactly it Fate-chan! I haven't helped you at all, even though you've been acting strange and as your friend, I should've **known **you needed help..." finishing her sentence with a sad little sigh, Nanoha perked up again as she regarded the dazed Fate with an excited look in her eyes.

"I know Fate-chan, I'll come over to your place later tonight and help you study~!"

Beaming, Nanoha punctuated her words with a determined countenance. Fate just nodded and smiled politely at the news - though inwardly, her mind was violently kicked into gear and spinning like an out-of-control film reel as she rapidly tried to recall where everybody in her household was going to be later that night.

_Mother and Chrono are at a meeting with the bureau and won't be back until extremely late, and I can easily send Arf away for the night.... Yes, I'll have a night __**completely alone with Nanoha! **_

Unable to help the gleeful grin that spread onto her face, Fate barely listened as Nanoha cheerfully decided on a time after her cram school lessons that she would come over and help her with some of her homework. The former deliberately chose to omit the fact that she was actually _up-to-date _with all of her homework and assignments, not struggling with schoolwork whatsoever... deciding instead that she would endeavor to scramble around find some kind of trivial work for Nanoha to 'help' her with once she got home. If there was a chance to spend time alone with Nanoha, she sure as heck wasn't about to turn it down.

Squeezing her shoulders, Nanoha smiled brightly again. Fate smiled back. For a moment, it truly felt to the blonde girl that she and her love were the only two people in existence; Standing opposite each other, Nanoha's warm hands resting on her shoulders, that adorable smile on display for her eyes only...

... Until Hayate cleared her throat, and Fate was jolted back into reality. Both girls turned to face their forgotten friend at the same time - Nanoha with an embarrassed smile for ignoring her and Fate with an icy glare for her interruption.

Smiling coyly, Hayate tilted her head and placed the tip of her index finger on her bottom lip before feigning a look of interest.

"Ne Fate-chan," she began,

"Whatever is in that envelope you've got there?"

Feeling her blood run cold, yet at the same time her face heat up, Fate glanced down at the now-crumpled envelope she was still holding onto at the same time Nanoha noticed it and pointed.

"Yeah Fate-chan, what is that?"

Feeling her gut churn with panic, Fate yet again stammered for words as she hastily stuffed the envelope into her pocket, hiding it from Nanoha's curious view.

"N-nothing! Just a... letter from Mother to the school... let me skip the biology test..."

Hayate made a small noise of outrage, which managed to catch both girls' attention yet again.

"Fate-chan! What are you doing?! I thought you were supposed to be conf- !?"

With a lunge so quick it could have rivaled her Sonic Form's, Fate had clamped her hands over the former wheelchair-bound girls mouth, effectively cutting off her sentence and giving her flustered self a chance to diffuse the situation before Nanoha caught on.

"Ehehe, that's exactly right, Hayate-chan! I promised you I'd conf - uh, con_figure_ that new phone of yours, didn't I?"

If anybody thought her forced laugh sounded choked and out-of-character, nobody mentioned it to the alarmed blonde who plowed onwards with the ridiculous excuse.

"Well Nanoha, please excuse us for a moment while I see to it~!"

And with a rushed wave to her skeptic love interest, Fate grasped onto the sleeve of Hayate's school jacket and began to drag her down the hallway, the shorter girl flailing and protesting all the while. Fate halted in her tracks when an exasperated Nanoha called out behind her,

"F-Fate-chan! What about your stuff?!"

"Um, please watch my belongings for me for a minute, Nanoha! Thank you!"

And with that, she had disappeared around the corner with Hayate in tow, leaving a frustrated and confused Nanoha standing at the lockers with Fate's bag resting on the floor near her leg.

"_Mou! _Hayate-chan doesn't even HAVE a new phone! What is going on with people today?!"

* * *

Once she was sure they were both out of earshot from Nanoha, Fate rounded on Hayate.

"Hayate-chan! What did you do that for?!"

"What? I was providing you with an opening to present your confession letter! I'd have expected a thanks rather than being yelled at!"

"But! But....!"

Fate, the wind knocked out of her sails now after seeing Hayate's indignant expression, allowed her stiff shoulders to relax somewhat as she dropped her aggressive stance. By nature she was a friendly girl, and seeing Hayate getting so defensive because of her seemed unnatural and unnerving, prompting her to wind back a bit and realise that - as irksome as it was! - her friend really WAS simply trying to help her out with her love dilemma.

After a few moments of inward struggle against her pride, Fate's cool expression melted away into a soft and reproachful one, red eyes looking up guiltily at dark blue ones.

"... I'm sorry, Hayate-chan." she breathed out in an apologetic sigh, rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

"It's just that, you threw me off-guard and I guess I panicked a little..."

Hayate's own disgruntled aura dissipated immediately upon seeing Fate dissolve back into her usual bashful self, and she shot her friend an understanding little smile.

"You lost your nerve, huh?"

Fate dropped her gaze to an interesting little spot on the floor for a few moments as her cheeks coloured, before raising her eyes back to meet Hayate's and mumbling a meek little "yes."

Hayate released a short breath of laughter as she patted her friend on the back.

"Tsk, it's a hard job 'fessing up to your crush, isn't it? I mean, all the anxiousness and the worry... not to mention the uncertainty over whether or not they actually _like you back_..."

Fate inwardly sighed at her friend's "encouragement." _You're not helping at all, Hayate-chan! You're making me even __**more**__ hesitant!_

Hayate, catching her friend's exasperation, trailed off her sentence with a light giggle.

"Oops, I guess that wasn't very motivating was it?"

Fate just gave a dry shake of the head, causing Hayate to chuckle again. Quickly checking up and down the hallway to make sure they were truly alone, Hayate leaned forward and gently braced her hands on Fate's shoulders, causing the blonde to glance up quizzically.

"Ne, Fate-chan, if it's really so hard for you to face Nanoha and give her this letter, why don't you let me do it for you?"

"Hn? What do you mean?"

Hayate suppressed another giggle, finding Fate's adorable oblivious nature quite amusing as she always had. She tried again.

"What I mean is, later on this evening I will be meeting up with Nanoha-chan for cram school, so if it's too much of plunge for you to give her the note yourself, I'd be more than happy to help out...?"

She ended her words with a bright smile, the kindness in her eyes making Fate's nearly mist up as she gave a small smile back and lifted the hand holding the letter which had just been dangling at her side.

_Really, to go from being so alone with nobody looking out for me except Arf, to now having such wonderful friends.... it really is amazing. I'm so glad I listened to Nanoha's words back then and opened my heart up to people..._

Inspecting the letter which was now partially creased and crumpled from being held in a tight fist for so long, Fate had opened her mouth and was about to thankfully agree to the idea before the sound of running footsteps and Nanoha's loud voice calling out startled both girls.

Hastily, Fate thrust her hand out and pushed the letter into Hayate's chest, the latter scrambling to grab said letter and stuff it into her school skirt pocket right at the same moment that Nanoha came bounding around the corner, Fate's bag slung over her shoulder and the blonde's cell phone pressed to her ear. Pulling it away and placing one hand over the receiver, Nanoha grinned sheepishly at her best friend and gestured to the phone with a tilt of her head.

"Fate-chan, it's Lindy-san. Your phone started to ring, so I went through your bag and answered it... Hope you don't mind!"

Fate plastered on a friendly smile to hide her momentary panic at nearly being caught by Nanoha handing over the letter. Heart still pounding, Fate swallowed deeply and reached out to take the phone from Nanoha's grasp.

"Hello, Mother..."

Politely turning away from the other two girls so as to privately engage in conversation with her mother, Fate wasn't aware of Nanoha's gaze landing on the slight bulge in Hayate's pocket as a result of the scrunched-up letter being stuck in there haphazardly. Nanoha giggled impishly, causing Hayate to turn to her and eye her warily.

"Ne Hayate-chan, is that a crumpled secret letter or are you just happy to see me?"

"Eh?!"

Blushing, Hayate clamped her hand over her pocket and shot Nanoha an embarrassed glare.

"Mou, Nanoha-chan! Of course it's just a...!.... hang on..."

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Hayate dropped her gaze down to her pocket quickly and back up to meet Nanoha's with a puzzled look.

"How did you know it was a letter?"

"It's that same envelope that Fate-chan had, right?"

"Well, yes, but - how did you know?!"

Nanoha grinned mysteriously and raised one finger.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan can't lie to me! I know her too well! Besides, what kind of Mother writes a letter to let their child skip a _biology test_?" as an afterthought, she added,

"and since when does Fate-chan 'configure phones?' It's obvious that you two ran off here to discuss that suspicious whatever-it-is."

Nanoha turned away from Hayate for a moment to glance over at Fate with a warm smile; the girl in question had absent-mindedly wandered off to a corner whilst still deep in conversation with her adoptive mother. Nanoha sighed wistfully.

"Hasn't she learnt by now that I know her better than anyone? I really wish she wouldn't keep things from me..."

During Nanoha's whimsical tangent, while her gaze was pointedly fixed on the blonde currently consuming her thoughts, Hayate took the chance to try and inconspicuously retreat. Stepping backwards until she reached the wall, Hayate took in a deep breath and turned swiftly, about to silently creep down the hallway and escape the situation before Nanoha turned around again and caught her mid-step.

"Where're you going, Hayate-chan?"

Hayate froze; stammering for an excuse as she stood precariously balanced on one leg with her other one stretched out before her, as if to slink off like a panther. Clearing her throat, the girl hastily adjusted her stance and folded her arms, trying to put on an air of nonchalance as she leaned against the wall casually.

"I wasn't, uh, going anywhere," she began, coughing lightly into her fist whilst avoiding eye contact with Nanoha, "I was... stretching."

Nanoha tilted her head and laughed wearily at her friend's weak excuse, closing the distance between them that Hayate had managed to gain whilst she was distracted with watching Fate. Rocking back and forth on the heels of her sneakers for a few moments, Nanoha finally decided to bring up the subject of the letter again.

Really, it was such a curious topic! Both her beloved Fate-chan _**and **_Hayate had clammed up as soon as it was mentioned, then began to do all bizarre sorts of things in effort to try and avoid talking about it. Unfortunately, it just fuelled Nanoha's burning desire to know the answer even more.

"... Pleeeease tell me what the letter is, Hayate-chan? I swear I won't tell anyone if it's something embarrassing!"

Hayate thought about it for a moment.

_It'd be doing Fate-chan a huge favour in the long run if I handed this to Nanoha-chan now and they both ended up together... but at the same time, she never actually had a chance to agree to my plan..._

Biting her lip, Hayate's eyes darted between Nanoha - who was standing before her with hands clasped and eyes pleading - and Fate, who was still standing off in the corner with the phone cradled to her ear. With a final surge of determination, Hayate looked back at Nanoha and began to slip her hand into the skirt pocket and grab the infamous letter.

"Nanoha, the truth is... Well, eh, I'm probably not exactly allowed to give this to you, but I think it's in Fate-chan's best interests if I -"

"- Sorry about that, Mother was checking up on me."

Freezing up, Hayate moved her hand from her pocket and began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt instead as Fate walked over to them, snapping her phone shut before stopping to stand directly next to Nanoha.

Like the prior few moments hadn't even happened, the Raising Heart wielder rolled her head to the side and regarded her friend with a curious glance.

"Oh? Lindy-san still checks up on you, even at this age?"

Chuckling, Fate shook her head and took her schoolbag back from Nanoha, who had been holding it, and returned her phone back to it before zipping it shut.

"No, she wasn't _checking up on me_ so much as she was calling to inform me that her and Chrono-oniichan will be delayed by another day," she paused, expression turning suddenly shy as her cheeks coloured ever-so-slightly and her voice lowered a few notches in volume.

"I um, I told her that you were planning to come over later... she says it's fine if you want to stay the night?"

Suddenly panicking, the girl hastily added, "That is, if you still wanted to come over of course! D-don't feel obliged or anything, but the offer is there..."

Laughing, Nanoha jokingly bumped Fate with her shoulder as the girl worked herself up into even more of a flustered state, amusing the other two.

"Ne ne, Fate-chan, it's fiiiine. If I hadn't have wanted to come over, I wouldn't have offered, right? Don't stress so much."

"Y-yeah..." _But I'm not stressing, it's just that the thought of you and me alone together for a whole night is a little overwhelming!_

"And I'll have to check with my parents about the whole 'stay over' thing, but I'll text you after cram class and let you know, okay?"

"Okay."

Ducking her head, Fate fiddled with the tie on the front of her school blouse just as a shrill dancey tune sung out merrily from Nanoha's own pocket.

"Ah, text message!"

Using this brief second while Nanoha was distracted, Fate looked over to Hayate who made a gesture to the letter in her pocket and squared her shoulders, holding her palms up in a 'What do I do?' manner. With a quick glance over to Nanoha - who was distractedly tapping away on her phone's keypad - Fate met Hayate's unsure question by holding her thumb and pinky finger up to her ear, mimicking a phone as she mouthed the word 'Later.'

Nodding, Hayate winked back at her shy friend before sighing loudly and beginning to adjust her schoolbag. Nanoha put her phone away into her pocket.

"Well, I should be going now before Signum gets worried and organises a manhunt," she joked, earning a small laugh from her two friends as they in turn prepared to leave.

"Yeah, let's get out of the hall before Saimao-sensei chews us out for lingering around the school after hours, nyahaha."

The trio walked towards the main entrance together, bidding Hayate a farewell as they parted ways and she left in a different direction.

"See you in a couple of hours, Hayate-chan!"

"Yep! I'll sit next to you at our spot in the back, okay Nanoha-chan!" Hayate called back as she waved, before dropping her hand to the side of her mouth and coyly smirking behind it.

"See you tomorrow, Fate-chan - hope you have a _gooood_ night."

Flinching at the silky tone in Hayate's voice, Fate cast a quick glance over to Nanoha who was, thankfully, still smiling cheerily and looking like that last jest had gone over her head. Which made Fate inwardly sigh in relief - the last thing she wanted was Nanoha asking why Hayate-chan had been making crude, suggestive jokes about them all of a sudden.

The pair got as far as a little past the pier, strolling along in a companionable silence, before Nanoha spoke.

"Ne Fate-chan, why was Hayate making all those lewd little jokes about us before?"

"W-what?!"

Giggling bashfully, Nanoha scratched the back of her neck as she turned her head to face her equally flustered friend.

"You know... like all the - all the references to wetness before." Nanoha stuttered a bit, feeling a tad awkward about voicing such things in front of Fate. "And then as we were leaving - she wasn't talking about our sleepover, was she?"

Nanoha kind of regretted her bold questions as she watched her best friend turn a curious shade of red, looking entirely too unhealthy as her mouth tried to speak but no words came out after a few tries.

"N... N... N-_Nanoha_! I'm sure she didn't... I mean, of course she wouldn't have been. I mean, you and me in that sense? That's ridiculous!"

With an exaggerated laugh, sounding more like a struggled choke, Fate picked up her pace and strode ahead of Nanoha, too embarrassed to make eye contact with her as she could just _tell _her face was flaming in a blush right then. If there was anything that was guaranteed to give Fate's true thoughts away, it was her damned tendency to blush in awkward situations. _What a curse. Was this a trait I picked up from Alicia's genes?! It makes adolescence difficult!_

Watching with a fond expression as her friend marched away comically, Nanoha ducked her head and released a quiet little giggle as she regarded the back of Fate from behind her fringe.

_Ahh Fate-chan, you're so cute. I don't mean to tease you so much, but that adorable blush of yours is just too irresistible~!_

Keeping her eyes on the girl in front of her, Nanoha guiltily allowed her gaze to slip down the toned thighs underneath that tantalisingly short skirt and up again along her smooth back, the tight school blouse clinging to her form and outlining the swell of her hips perfectly.

With her own cheeks colouring slightly, Nanoha tore her eyes away from the welcoming sight and stepped up beside her companion, threading one arm through Fate's as they fell into tandem. Of course, Fate was quick to avert her gaze and pretend that she was admiring the storefronts as they walked down the main street - another sweet trait of hers that secretly warmed Nanoha's heart.

As the pair reached Fate's home street, Nanoha finally relinquished her friend's arm and stepped back. Fate absent-mindedly tapped her fingertips against her thigh as she turned to Nanoha with a friendly smile.

"So, I'll see you here later on?"

"Sure, I'll come over straight after cram school tonight. Oh and I'll ask my parents about staying over, too."

Fate nodded.

"Alright, just let me know a bit beforehand if you are so can get everything prepared."

Nanoha smirked, before breaking out into a full-force impish grin.

"Prepare? What, you mean you'll keep the bed warm for me?"

"Nanohaaaaaa...!"

Fate's scandalised expression sent Nanoha into fits of laughter; the girl eventually reaching out and pulling her friend into a one-armed hug as she fought to gain control over herself enough to apologise for the severe embarrassment it was obvious she had caused.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was a joke, Fate-chan. I just couldn't help myself... I love your reactions every time I tease you like that!"

"N-Nanoha..."

Fate's attempt at a chiding tone was pitifully weak, especially due to the remnants of pink spread across her nose that simply made her look the furthest from formidable. Releasing her friend, Nanoha jogged backwards and, with a joyful wave and parting promise of texting Fate later in the afternoon, the girl had continued on her way home.

Watching her retreating figure for a few moments, Fate eventually turned around and slung her bag forward until it slid from her shoulder, allowing her to unzip it and retrieve her phone from within the main section, having to rummage through a sea of scrunched-up papers to reach the bottom where it had fallen.

Simultaneously, Fate called Hayate with the speed dial as she picked up her bag, listening to the dial tone while she continued walking home. After a few rings, there was a click and a cheery voice answered the phone.

"Hiya Fate-chan."

_What? How did she...? Ah, Caller ID._

"Hello, Hayate-chan," she began, turning down into her family's driveway as she smiled into the phone. "You were expecting this call, I take it?"

Hayate laughed sheepishly.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if you were going to ring or I was supposed to ring you... you didn't really clarify, so I'm kinda relieved that you rang just now, hehe."

Even though there was no way Hayate could see it, Fate winced apologetically.

"Oh, sorry about that. I couldn't really make any more gestures otherwise Nanoha would've seen me..."

"Yeah, understandable. So, you still want me to give the letter to her this evening?"

"I-I... yes please. I've kept these feelings from her for around six years now, so it has to be done. Thank you very much for helping me out, Hayate-chan. I'm grateful."

"Mah, no need to thank me Fate-chan. Anything to help my friends!"

Fate felt an odd little flare of happiness well up inside her at the mention of 'friends.' Balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder, Fate used both hands to open her schoolbag and fumble around for her house keys.

"Alright then, and hopefully by the time Nanoha comes over later tonight she'd have accepted my proposition."

Fate inwardly cheered at this, very much hoping that it was going to be the reigning outcome.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, Fate-chan. See you tomorrow~!"

"Yeah, see you then Hayate-chan."

With a click, the call ended. Pushing her key into the front lock, Fate opened the door and stepped inside the house where she was greeted by the cool blast of the air-conditioner. Using her foot to close the door behind her, Fate was distractedly checking messages on her phone as she tried to take her first step towards the kitchen - the process of which was halted immediately as she was slammed backwards into the wall by an incredible force.

"WELCOME HOOOOOOME, FATE~!"

Bushy tail wagging excitingly, the taller woman had pinned a startled Fate to the back of the door with her hands on her shoulders as she grinned sunnily at her master. Fate smiled exasperatedly at the over-excited shapeshifter that was leaning against her, the young mage reaching up with one hand to clumsily ruffle her fingers through red hair on her familiar's scalp, nestled between two canine ears.

"H-Hello, Arf. I see you've missed me."

"I know, right! With Lindy-san and Chrono-kun gone all day, it was even more lonely today than usual, and _that's_ saying something!"

Gently prying herself free from her familiar's affectionate grasp, Fate began to walk towards her original destination - the kitchen - with a bouncing Arf hot on her heels as she followed her master directly to the refrigerator.

"So Fate, I was thinking that since we're the only ones crashing here tonight, it would be fun if we set up the game system and played that racing one all night, huh?"

Opening the fridge door, Fate reached in and retrieved a can of dog food before handing it to an eager Arf who proceeded to trot over to the counter with it. Selecting a simple chocolate biscuit for her own snack, Fate felt a little guilty as she gently turned down her guardian's offer.

"Actually Arf, I won't be able to play tonight."

"Awww... well, alright then. If you're busy, it can't be helped."

From her spot at the counter, Arf used her fingernail to pick at the paper label on the can while Fate walked around to the kettle and switched it on, the appliance slowly humming to life.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Nanoha is coming over later."

Arf's ears pricked up.

"Nanoha is coming over? Great! I haven't seen her for a while!"

Smiling fondly, Fate put their conversation on temporary hold as she reached back and grabbed the dog food can, sliding it over to her side of the bench.

"You still can't open these yourself?"

"I don't like the electric can opener - it's loud, and it makes me nervous!" the dog-girl admitted gruffly, pouting slightly to try and hide her embarrassment.

Fate laughed as she placed the can under the metallic strip and turned her head back to glance over her shoulder and watch Arf visibly grimace as soon as the loud buzzing of the can-opening device sounded, the shapeshifter most likely trying to fight the desire to flee the room.

_Such a typical puppy._

Amused, Fate pulled open a drawer near her hip and retrieved a spoon which was promptly stuck into the top of the now-open can and slid back over to the hungry demi-human.

Busying herself with making a coffee, and listening to the greedy sounds of Arf scoffing her food, Fate prepared herself for the disappointment that she worried she'd inflict on her companion with her next request.

"Um, actually Arf, I know you haven't seen Nanoha in a long time, but I was wondering if you could.... Uh..."

Arf glanced up at her master, spoon still sticking out of her mouth. "Hnn?"

"... If you could maybe find somewhere to go for a few hours tonight? Just for a few hours after Nanoha gets here, you know..."

After a few seconds of absorbing this news, Arf smirked gleefully - canine fangs protruding from her lips in a manner that would've looked threatening to anyone who didn't know her.

"Araaaa, I see...."

The tips of her ears reddening from her guardian's smug and knowing tone, Fate ceased her stirring of the drink to spin around and raise her hands in front of herself shyly.

"No no no, don't say it like that..! I-It's nothing like that, I just want to spend a bit of time alone with Nanoha first -"

"Ohh, I'll bet you do."

"_**Arf! **_I told you, it's not like that! S-she's coming over to help me with my schoolwork, so I think it would be best if we had a nice, quiet environment to work in."

'Mhmm, I understand completely, Fate-chan. But tell me this, will Nanoha-chan be wearing a pair of teacher's glasses and an indecently short skirt when she comes over later to 'play tutor' while you two are all alone? Hah~!"

Pouting with embarrassed annoyance, Fate attempted to ignore Arf's crude humour as she raised the steaming mug to her lips and took a sip of her drink. Breathing over the rim of her cup, she eyed her familiar warily.

"Why does everyone think it's so funny to make jokes about Nanoha and I in those kinds of situations?"

Licking the last bit of chicken and beef chow from her spoon, Arf set the empty tin down on the counter and smiled over at her disgruntled master with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Fate, it's just hard to resist making jokes like that because it's _so obvious _to everyone that you two should hurry up and be a couple already."

Fate pouted at the tease and lowered her cup, cradling it in two hands as she stared down into the dark, murky liquid.

"You make it sound so simple, when it's actually so far from it..."

"Huh?"

Choosing not to repeat herself, Fate just shook off her momentary bout of sadness and glanced up at Arf whilst leaning back against the counter.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. But so, do you think you can do that favour for me? Please?"

"Hm."

Arf folded her arms and looked up to the ceiling in thought, pondering a list of places she could go to and stay for a few hours. After a moment, she dropped her gaze again and was a bit surprised to see Fate watching her intently, still awaiting an answer to the question. She blinked.

"Oh! You were actually _asking_ me? Fate-chan, you know I'm your familiar and I'll do whatever you tell me to do so yes, of course I'll give you a bit of privacy for a while."

Smiling gratefully, Fate shot a warm look over to her partner as she raised her mug again.

"Thanks, Arf." she took another sip.

"No problem Fate-chan,your wish is my command~!_"_

Rolling her eyes in good spirit at the corny line, Fate watched as the young woman suddenly radiated with a burst of light and began to revert into the physical form of a small puppy. Once the transformation was complete, she wagged her tail and gazed up at her master imploringly, making Fate chuckle again as she walked over to open the door for her.

"I'll ask Mother to consider installing a doggy door for you one day."

"Please do!"

* * *

A little while after Arf had left, Fate was sitting on the couch with a Midchildian news magazine when the fretting began. Well, by all pretenses at least, she was reading a magazine. In reality she was just staring unfocusedly at the text, allowing her eyes to blur and not even really take any of the stories in as her head was busy ticking away with nervous thoughts about how the rest of the day was going to play out.

_I can't believe I'm finally doing this... by the time Nanoha comes over tonight, she'll already know all about my feelings for her, and if I'm lucky, I'll wake up tomorrow in a __**relationship~!**_

Feeling a tad giddy, Fate shuffled her position on the couch and re-adjusted her legs, folding them underneath herself as she began wiggling her toes in effort to try and relieve some of the pent up excitement she was feeling. Dropping all facades about reading, she lowered the magazine onto her lap and instead gazed over at one of the many photographs that Lindy had placed on the television shelf.

There were numerous ones of her standing with her new adoptive family, one with Chrono standing with his arm slung about her shoulders, one with her and Arf asleep on the sofa...

Allowing her gaze to slowly slide over the many happy occasions, Fate allowed a small smile to spread on her face as she dwelled on her past and how far she'd come.

_These memories, these sentimental moments... they're entirely my own. Not Alicia Testarossa's, but __**Fate T. Haralown's **__cherished memories..._

Although she had felt the warm feelings in her belly from looking at the pictures thus far, it wasn't until her sights settled onto a particular photograph taken last year of her and Nanoha at the beach that really caused the warmth of happiness to ignite and roar into a fire that made her smile even wider.

_Nanoha..._

Shakily, Fate took in a deep breath and raised her hand, wiping her eyes idly with her fingers before the tears had a chance to form. The entire subject of her new life, family and friends was somewhat of a tender subject for the teenager who still secretly pined for the love of her (biological) mother. Even though she had come to terms with the fact that she was merely a clone of Alicia Testarossa and hence the reason Precia wanted naught to do with her, Fate still sometimes found herself dwelling on her childhood memories - _false memories _- and yearning for a chance to actually realise that dream she'd had during the Tome of the Night Sky incident.

When she did find herself falling into traps of self-wallowing and depression like this, however, she merely had to think of just some of the people supporting her - Arf, Lindy-san, Chrono-kun, Hayate-chan, _Nanoha_ - and it was usually enough to bring her back from the dark places in her own mind. Feelings of loneliness and inadequacy were things that she had acknowledged would most likely plague at some point or other throughout her life - her experiences had been traumatising, of course - but the young mage took comfort in the fact that there was an entire net of people around her who loved and cared for her.

Most of all, she felt peaceful at the knowledge of Nanoha's absolute devotion to her as a best friend, and honestly felt blessed to have such a kind girl think of her with such favour.

The long-forgotten magazine sliding out of her lap and onto the floor, Fate sat up a bit straighter in her chair and blinked the mistiness in her eyes away as she fixed wine-coloured eyes on the photo where she and Nanoha were standing waist deep in the ocean, both girls laughing and trying to hold one another up as a large wave was in the process of sweeping them over.

_That girl saved me from the kind of person I could have become._

Rising to her feet, Fate walked over to the shelf and took a hold of the frame, tracing smooth fingertips over the cool glass as she smiled wryly to herself. Absent-mindedly, her fingers lingered over the areas on the photo where Nanoha's bikini had left her toned stomach and waist bare, biting her lip and shaking her head with a sigh as she gently returned the photograph to its original place.

No matter how much or how often she tried to imagine it, Fate knew she would never be able to simulate the sensations of trailing her hands across Nanoha's bare skin. And the embarrassing part is that she thought of doing so, quite often. Very often.

Raking her fingers through her long hair, Fate tried to shake the steamy thoughts loose from her mind as she walked back over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

_Ngh, I have to stop thinking of Nanoha in such a way! I'm such a pervert! Innocent Nanoha would have a heart attack if she knew just how lewdly I thought of her sometimes... and the way I keep catching myself staring at her body....!_

Face going bright red, Fate lay down on her side and curled up into a little ball, groaning as she buried her face in her hands.

_Gah, and that's another subject altogether! Her body... day by day for the past seven years I've watched her body mature and begin to blossom into that of a beautiful woman's -_

An intrusive buzzing noise flaring up right next to her ear startled her, jolting her into a sitting position as she hurriedly picked up the cell phone that had been lying discarded on the sofa and flick it open to read the contents of her incoming message.

**[ Fate-chan, I've got the go-ahead to stay over at your house tonight. I'll bring some pyjamas with me, and a toothbrush. I'll see you after cram session tonight, take care~!] **

Heart rate accelerating to frightening levels, Fate smiled shyly to herself as she re-read the message a few more times before slowly flipping the phone shut and holding it to her chest as she allowed the info to play through her mind.

_Nanoha is staying over... Nanoha is staying over... Nanoha is staying over!_

Climbing to her feet, Fate swiftly padded off to her bedroom where she immediately began making mental preparations.

_Okay, I can find some kind of mathematics formula that I'm not too good with and that will get the 'homework' side of things out of the way. Afterwards, we can... Umm... Oh, both set up the gaming system like Arf said and amuse ourselves for a few hours playing racing games... _

She nodded, making a note to go into Chrono's room later and get it out of there so she could set it up in the lounge room.

_And after that we'll both take turns showering, and then we can... We can..._

Here the girl floundered, trying to list some more innocent and friendly activities for the two to engage later on tonight. After a few moments with no luck, she released a sigh of resignation.

_Oh, who am I kidding. There's really only one place where I want to spend time with Nanoha tonight..._

Bashfully, her gaze dropped to land on the bed.

Shaking her head with self-loathing, Fate inwardly cursed her lack of self-control when it came to all matters involving Nanoha and hormones. No matter powerful and disciplined a warrior Fate may be - every time, she lost to her biological urges that managed to take control of her rational mind and leave her in states of desperate longing. More often than not, these coaxed her into fantasies of bedding and making love to her best friend.

The troublesome part of it all for Fate was the fact that, deep down, she knew these thoughts weren't entirely unwelcome.

With a deep breath, the girl tore her mind away from all thoughts ecchi as she reassured herself with her mental checklist.

_I don't have to worry about that - If Nanoha reacts over-affectionately to my letter and I get the urge to do 'those things' with her, it won't matter since she's bringing her sleeping bag and will be sleeping on the floor, so -_

Fate froze as she realised something that sent an uncomfortable pang of panic through her ribs.

_Wait..._

Fumblingly flipping her phone open, Fate thumbed away at the keys as she access her inbox again and read Nanoha's previous message.

**[ I'll bring some pyjamas with me, and a toothbrush.] **

Fate stared at the pixellated text on the tiny screen, bewildered and wondering if Nanoha was planning to sleep in _her bed__**. **_**The two of them.**

But then, an even more unsettling thought fell over Fate, making a stab of dread lance through her stomach and her face visibly pale.

_This whole time, I've been thinking about how things would be if Nanoha reacted positively to my letter..._

Feeling a bit weak, the girl stumbled over to and fell down onto her bed, resting her elbows on her knees and clutching her head in her hands as she allowed the panic to wreak havoc on her mind.

_What if it goes the other way? There is more chance that Nanoha __**won't **__welcome my letter, __**won't **__accept my feelings..._

_Nanoha... Nanoha..._

In her moment of weakness and worry, the thoughts from earlier in the day came back to haunt her as she imagined Nanoha's disgusted reaction to such... such unnatural and grotesque feelings!

_She wouldn't though.... I mean, this is Nanoha we're talking about.... But still.... but still....!_

Snapping her head up, Fate fell full victim to her overwhelming anxiety and pessimism as with a strangled cry she snatched up her phone, panicking and beginning to punch in the keys for Hayate's speed dial.

_I-I HAVE TO STOP THAT LETTER FROM GETTING TO NANOHA!_

Now on her feet and restlessly pacing the room while she chewed on her thumbnail, Fate sighed impatiently as the phone continued to ring.

"Come on, Hayate-chan... Pick up..."

**[*Click.***

**Hello, you have reached Yagami Hayate's phone. I am unavailable at the moment but please leave your name and number and I will - ]**

_Tch._

Fate snapped the phone shut and threw it on the bed, ending the call as she strode over to her wardrobe and pulled out a fleece hoody. As she was shrugging it on, she glanced out at the dying light of the afternoon through her window and began to worry.

"Right, if I don't hurry and leave now, she would've already been on her way to cram school, so..."

With a determined nod, Fate tightened her shoelaces before leaving the house and beginning her run across town over to the residence that Hayate shared with her knights.

* * *

Although she still regularly trained as part of her TSAB fitness regime, even Fate found herself panting as she slowed to a halt in front of Hayate's house, the lights from inside making the windows glow amongst the fading twilight of the evening.

_I hope she hasn't already left yet..._

With a quick thump to her chest in an attempt to calm down her heart, which was racing from the exertion, Fate wiped an annoying trickle of sweat from her eyebrow and the gravel under her feet crunched as she walked along of the small driveway that led to Hayate's front door.

Pausing in front of the main entrance, Fate dimly registered the sounds of a knife against a cutting board and the low volume of a television as she raised the back of her hand in preparation to knock.

What she wasn't expecting though was for the door to be flung open right as she knocked, and for her knuckles to meet forehead with a loud _**smack.**_

After a few stunned seconds of silence, Fate withdrew her hand swiftly from the girl who just so happened to be tall enough to receive a sharp tap to the skull and whose face was settling into a scowl so furiously outraged that Fate unconsciously raised her hands in a timid peace gesture.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to - _**OW!**_"

Vita had retaliated with a swift punch to the chin, not really hard enough to cause proper damage but still enough to catch her off-guard and startle her.

"W-what did you hit me for?! I said it was an accident!"

"YOU hit ME first, blondie!"

Flared up, Vita drew her fist back in order to start exchanging more blows when a tall figure brushed past the stumpy redhead and braced herself in the doorway, effectively cutting off the fight.

"Signum-san!"

"Signum, she hit me first! All I did was open the door and _she -!"_

Stern teal eyes landed on the protesting girl, her silent command heeded by the agitated hammer-wielder who let her sentence trail off into a frustrated grunt. Folding her arms, Vita spun on her heel and stalked back into the building, causing Fate to smile a little at her temper antics and Signum to roll her eyes whilst hiding a tiny smile of her own.

"Sorry, Signum. It was sort of my fault - I was about to knock but Vita opened the door and...."

Stepping aside and gesturing for the young blonde to enter, Signum closed the door behind them and placed a hand on Fate's shoulder stiffly.

"Don't worry about it, Testarossa. I know how she overreacts in the best of situations. Don't you think I'm used to her antics by now?"

Fate stifled a chuckle as a loud "_Mou, Signum!_" came from the girl in question who had since flung herself down on the couch and was pouting at her leader's teasing. From over in the kitchen, preparing dinner, Shamal waved cheerily and greeted Fate warmly, who bowed politely in return. Signum let her hand drop from the girl's shoulder as she leaned back against the doorframe.

"What brings you here, Testarossa?"

Fate smirked at Signum, feeling comfortable in the presence of her rival and (secret!) role-model.

"You do know that I no longer go by the family name Testarossa, right Signum-san?"

"What of it, _Testarossa_?"

Releasing a short breath of laughter, Fate playfully shook her head with a heavy sigh while the knight herself continued to watch her with that same half-smile. Remembering what it was she had come here for, Fate cleared her throat and glanced back up at the taller woman with the pink cerise hair.

"Um, I actually came here to see if Hayate-chan was still here, or if she'd left for cram school already."

"She's not going today~!" Shamal's rosy voice called out, making Fate turn her head to the woman who was carefully pouring a pot of boiled vegetables into a strainer by the sink. Signum folded her arms and hummed in agreement, causing Fate's eyes to flick back over to her.

"She's skipping today because Zafira came home sick a little while ago. It seems he just has a minor stomach upset, but Hayate has decided to stay home and nurse him anyway."

Fate felt a huge torrent of relief wash through her and calm the twisting feeling of distress that had sat in her belly the entire way to Hayate's house. Visibly brightening, Fate relaxed her posture a little bit.

_Whew, there's a huge worry gone from my shoulders... heh, nice of Hayate to let me know that she wasn't going to her lesson though._

"May I speak to her, please?"

Signum gestured to the hallway with a flick of the head and Fate smiled gratefully, bowing quickly again before wandering off into the narrow hallway and making her way towards Hayate's room. From the times she had visited Hayate over the years with Nanoha, Suzuka and Arisa she knew her way around the house with ease, calling out a gentle warning before opening the door and stepping in.

From her spot on the floor next to the large blue wolf-like creature she was currently petting, Hayate glanced up and smiled welcomingly at Fate, albeit with a bit of surprise.

"Oh, hello Fate-chan! I wasn't expecting you here..."

Walking around the double bed and perching herself precariously on the edge of it, Fate dropped her hands into her lap as she sighed guiltily.

"Yes well to be honest I'm glad you're not going to your cram lesson tonight because I actually came here to get that letter off of you."

Freezing mid-stroke with her fingers still caught in a coat of shaggy cobalt fur, Hayate recovered from her momentary shock and glanced up at Fate out of the corner of her eye, the latter girl playing idly with the zipper of her hoody jacket. Clearing her throat a little, she enquired hesitantly,

"And... and why is that, Fate-chan? You don't want to go ahead with the plan anymore?"

Absent-mindedly sliding the zipper up and down, Fate hummed wistfully as she thought back to her earlier decision.

"Yes, I've decided that it's not quite worth the risk of our special friendship to confess my love to Nanoha... at least, not yet." she added, smiling sadly and looking over to her friend crouched on the floor.

"I'm glad you didn't go tonight, I was nearly sick with worry the entire way over here, thinking I might be too late and you would've already left, but..." she trailed off into a light chuckle.

"... Well, turns out you weren't going at all anyway. So my secret is safe."

Laughing also, although it was a weak and timid sound, Hayate looked uncomfortable as she turned away from the sleeping Zafira and spun around on her butt to face Fate on the bed, folding her legs underneath herself indian-style.

"Well for a start Fate-chan, if I **had** been going to my lesson today then you definitely wouldn't have caught me in time since it starts at 5:30."

Fate blinked and looked up at her.

"Really? I thought it started at six?"

"Not on thursdays; no."

Fate shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, since it turns out that you never ended up going after all..."

A few metres away Hayate put on a fake grin as she worriedly thought of how she was going to break the news to Fate, who was laughing softly and looking entirely too relieved and unprepared for what Hayate was about to say. The shorter girl didn't immediately get the chance however, as Fate continued on,

"But even so, it would have been nice if you had told me that you weren't going, Hayate-chan. I would've looked like a fool if Nanoha came over and had no idea what was going on, hehe..."

"It was a last minute decision... a-and besides, I did try to ring you!"

Looking puzzled for a moment, Fate glanced down and patted both of her skirt pockets before realising that she had left her phone on top of her bed back home. She smacked herself in the head playfully.

"Ah, silly me! I left it at home, sorry. Oh well, crisis averted."

Hayate shrank back a little bit, sweatdropping as Fate stretched her hand out towards her.

"Can I please have the letter back, Hayate-chan?"

Unable to meet her friend's eyes, Hayate glanced off to the side as she began to fidget with her hands, causing Fate to raise an eyebrow quizzically at her odd behaviour.

"Um, well you see Fate-chan... I can't..."

Fate stayed in her outstretched position, furrowing her brow in confusion as she regarded the skittish girl sitting on the carpet.

".... What do you mean..?" she asked uncertainly.

"What I mean is, uhh...." Hayate trailed off, her eyes darting left and right as she tried to figure out some kind of excuse. Either that, or an escape plan. _Darn, there's no choice but to just tell her..._

"I kinda..... don't have it..."

Fate felt her blood run cold. At her silence, Hayate laughed nervously and glanced over at her petrified friend.

"The letter, I mean."

With a strangled choke, Fate over-balanced and fell forward onto the carpet with a dull thud, landing on her hands and knees.

"You- you- you... _**HOW?!**_"

Hayate flinched away from her friend's panicked outburst, raising her arms in a surrendering gesture as she stammered an answer.

"I-I couldn't reach you by phone, so when Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan came by to pick me up on the way to cram school, I explained the situation and gave the letter to them to deliver for me!"

"Oh god.. you mean they're sitting in cram school right now next to Nanoha with that letter?!"

Diving to the side, Hayate grabbed her cell phone and checked the time on it.

"Well... well, it's twenty past six now and I instructed them to give the letter to Nanoha after class, so um, you've still got... ten minutes? Ehe...."

Fate's face fell, knowing that if it took her a little over 40 minutes to run from her house to Hayate's then it would be an impossible miracle to make it in time to the outskirts of town where the cram session was held. Groaning in despair, Fate sat up and raked her fingers along her scalp as she tried to come up with a solution to her dilemma. From her spot on the floor, Hayate raised her hand hesitantly and voiced a low question.

"Um, you know Fate-chan, you could just let Nanoha receive the letter and go from there... I mean, it's unhealthy to keep these kinds of feelings bottled up inside of you for so long, isn't it?"

But alas, the Midchildian mage wasn't listening at all to her friend's logic as she was too preoccupied with running possible solutions through her mind like a game of flashcards.

_It's a bit unnecessary, but it might be the only way I can get there in time..._

"It's okay, Hayate-chan. I know a way I can get there on time..."

Following Fate with her eyes as the blonde stood and strode over to the window, Hayate raised her hand again for another question.

"Umm, or Fate-chan, you know you could just -"

"It's a little risky, but it's the only way." Fate muttered, wrenching the window open and allowing a gentle breeze to waft into the room as she fumbled with something in her jacket pocket. Behind her, Hayate got to her feet and tried again, exasperated.

"But Fate-chan, why not just...?"

"Let's go, Bardiche!"

**// Yes, sir. //**

The sudden burst of transformation energy was much more forceful than the meager breeze as Fate thrust the golden badge into the air, allowing it to float up and begin morphing into her familiar battle staff. When the magical glow had faded, Fate gripped Bardiche tightly in her fist as she raised one foot to rest it on the windowsill. Behind her, Hayate faceplamed as her friend prepared to leap out of the window, completely forgetting her presence.

"B-But Fate-chan,_ listen-!"_

Hayate's words went unnoticed as, with her attention solely focused on the task at hand, Fate had dramatically soared through the open window and with a burst of yellow light had gone hurtling through the sky in the direction of the cram school. Heaving a sigh, Hayate shook her head hopelessly as she waved her phone around in the air.

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to CALL Arisa-chan and tell her to hold off on the letter? _Mou!"_

Falling backwards onto the bed, Hayate rolled her head to the side and glanced at her canine guardian as he peeked one eye open and his deep voice rumbled out.

"Your friends are too headstrong and stupid, Hayate."

Giggling, Hayate rolled onto her side and regarded the huge creature.

"You were awake, Zafira?"

"You expected me to sleep through that racket?"

Laughing openly, Hayate rolled onto her back again and gazed at the ceiling, wondering how Fate's predicament was going to turn out, but knowing that her friends were going to tell her all about it at school the next day anyway.

* * *

Whizzing through the sky at speeds she very rarely ever reached in combat, Fate cried out and wiped at her face as yet _another_ bug smacked into her cheek.

_I should start wearing some kind of aviator mask when I do this.... Ugh..._

Eyes expeditiously scanning the city below her, Fate furrowed her brow as she tried to pinpoint the exact location of the school. Unfortunately, she had only passed the small building on one or two occasions when she accompanied Nanoha and therefore was relying purely on memory

Slowing to a stop, Fate hovered mid-air as she recognised the immediate area she was in. Discreetly dropping to the street below, unseen, the girl scurried over to an alleyway where she took the chance to lean against the cool brick wall, raising Bardiche to eye-level and consulting it.

"Bardiche, I'm looking for Nanoha's cram school... by any slight, miracle of a chance, would you happen to know the coordinates?"

Fate could the whirring of the device beneath her hands as it computed her request, before the main jewel unit lit up yellow and responded.

**// Global Positioning System unestablished in this geographical area. Unable to locate. //**

_Darn._

Fate hissed in frustration, making a mental note to ask Amy-san to upgrade Bardiche's software and make it up-to-date with its mapping program. Inwardly cursing, Fate tried uselessly to glance up and down the street and see if she could remember walking in any direction with Nanoha, but it was no use. The few times she _had_ walked Nanoha to her after school lessons, she was usually too busy either chatting or working herself into a flustered state from perving on her friend one too many times out of the corner of her eye.

_Wait, that's it!_

Excitedly, Fate gripped her staff even tighter.

"Bardiche, can you give me the exact location of Raising Heart?"

**// Scanning now. //**

Fate withheld the urge to grin as she praised herself for her quick thinking. _Let's hope it works out._

**// Scan completed. Raising Heart is not in setup mode. No threat. //**

_Eh?_

Fate blinked, waiting for her device to continue. After a few seconds of silence, she stuttered out her question.

"B-Bardiche! Where is the location?"

**// Raising Heart is currently not in setup mode. No immediate threat. Location unnecessary. //**

Fate gaped at her device's audacity for a few moments before snapping out of her stupefied state and pleading with her weapon, shaking it in her grasp.

"Bardiche, please! This is really important! I NEED THAT LOCATION, and quickly! I'm running out of time here!"

Ending her tirade with a desperate whine, Fate once again felt the whirring of the device's complicated circuitry underneath the handle while it generated an answer.

**// Yes sir. Raising heart is located approximately two kilometres north of current coordinates. //**

"Brilliant, that's all I needed! We need to get there as fast as possible now, Bardiche!"

**// Barrier Jacket. Sonic Form. //**

It took a mere few seconds for Bardiche to activate the transformation before Fate literally blipped out of sight with a burst of golden light.

* * *

Due to the overwhelming amount of speed that is used throughout the duration of the Sonic Form, it takes a lot of mental concentration and willpower to be able to fluidly maneuver the body at such a velocity - the main method being to use the technique only in short, rapid spurts. To the distracted Fate, however, who foolishly attempted to utilise the ability over a distance of two kilometres... Well, to put it bluntly, it was hard to decelerate.

As the aforementioned mage soon discovered when she approached her destination building and tried to stop - only to continue sliding forward at breakneck speed unintentionally and forcing Bardiche to activate an emergency magical barrier as she charged headfirst into the solid brick building.

Thankfully, the building remained intact save for a loud _thwack_, and the barrier saved Fate T. Haralown from becoming a nasty red splatter of goo along the side of the cram school. The force of the collision still knocked her off her feet though, and she rolled backwards along the ground for a few tumbles before finally coming to a stop and lying flat on her back on the damp front lawn of the education facility.

She lay in a daze for a few seconds, staring up at the now-black sky dotted with pinpricks of tiny stars before eventually groaning a little and pulling herself into a sitting position. A tad disoriented, the girl used Bardiche as a brace against the ground to push herself to her feet, using one hand to rub her temples. Bardiche lit up for a few seconds with a quick message.

**// Body Scan complete. No major injuries resulting from collision. Minor concussion only. //**

"... Huh. Well that's lucky I suppose." Fate mused out loud, making a quick mental note to NEVER AGAIN use her Sonic Form to cover an extended distance. Turning around, she stood before the entrance to the very structure which currently held her dear Nanoha - her dear Nanoha who was very possibly opening a certain envelope right this second, causing their special bond to collapse around them as Fate's sinful feelings were unveiled.

With a startled gasp at her own mental scenario, Fate deactivated her device and stuffed the golden badge back into her jacket pocket as she broke out into a desperate sprint towards the double front doors of the building.

* * *

Inside, the hustle and bustle of students packing up their desks filled the room, the squeaking of chair legs against a lino floor and the zips of numerous pencil cases being closed and moved. Takamachi Nanoha leaned back in her seat and yawned; stretching her arms up to the roof until the satisfying crack of her back could be heard, working out the kinks that had formed there after an hour of hunching over the desk. Arisa made a noise of displeasure and frowned at the chestnut-haired girl.

"Nanoha, that's so gross! It's very unladylike to crack your joints in public like that!"

Nanoha grinned evilly, making a show of cracking her knuckles nice and slow right in front of her friend, who visibly flinched at each one.

"Oh? Is it really, Arisa-chan?"

"Not funny, Nanoha!"

Laughing, Nanoha leaned forward and grabbed her belongings, slipping them into her schoolbag as her two friends followed suit beside her. Lightly nudging her friend, Suzuka leaned into Arisa's ear and whispered ever-so-quietly while Nanoha was busying herself with trying to make room in her bag to fit her folder in it.

"Arisa-chan, are we going to wait to give her that letter so she can read it in private on the walk home, or were you planning to give it to her here?"

Arisa Bannings turned around and regarded her friend, wide-eyed.

"Of course!" she whispered, incredulous, "Why on earth would I let her read it in private? I wanna be here when she opens so I can see first-hand what kind of juicy stuff is written in it!"

With a weak, hopeless smile at her friend's inane nosiness, Suzuka just sighed and shook her head right as Nanoha made a small noise of triumph and rose from her seat, bag all zipped and ready to go.

"Okay, I'm off guys. I'm staying the night at Fate-chan's, so I'm going to head straight there now. Seeya tomorrow!"

Arisa rose quickly, grabbing her friend's arm before she had chance to turn away and holding her still in her tracks. Nanoha just sweatdropped and smiled quizzically at the brash action.

"Uhh... yes, Arisa-chan? What do you want?"

Suddenly realising that she had reacted without an excuse in mind, Arisa opened her mouth to answer her friend, only to find her mind was completely blank. Damn.

Suzuka came to the rescue, standing up as well and smiling brightly at Nanoha.

" - Nanoha-chan, I wanted to ask you about some points in today's lesson that I didn't really understand, if that's okay before you leave."

With her friend smiling brightly at her, Nanoha had no choice but to inwardly sigh in defeat and place her bag back down onto the desk. She really was a sucker when it came to helping her friends.

"Sure thing, if it's quick. Just what did you have trouble with, Suzuka-chan?"

"Well, uh, if you look at this page here Nanoha-chan- "

"NANOHA!"

All three girls jumped in surprise at the loud yell that came from the door, stunned to see a very disheveled-looking Fate pushing her way past the last of the students who were filing out of the classroom and begin running towards them.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow in perplexity, unsure if she was seeing things correctly and her Fate-chan actually _was_ scaling numerous desks and bowling chairs over in effort to reach her quicker.

"F-Fate-chan....?!_ What the heck_?!"

Even Arisa and Suzuka shared confused glances, unsure of just why Fate was here.

Eventually reaching the object of her affections, Fate grabbed Nanoha by the shoulders and stared at her, chest heaving as she fought to regain her breath.

"Nanoha... whatever you think of me right now, please give me a chance to explain! Y-You weren't supposed to see it! I -!"

Fate stumbled over her words as she caught sight of a floundering Arisa standing directly behind Nanoha, furiously gesturing at her to abort the conversation using the "cut throat" signal. Even Suzuka at her side was frantically shaking her head and waving her hands in a 'stop' motion.

Confused, Fate let her sentence trail off into a dumbfounded mumble, before allowing her eyes to flick back and meet Nanoha's again. The girl in front of her looked absolutely bewildered, a concerned expression settling over her features as she tried to analyse her friend's erratic behaviour.

"... Fate-chan, are you feeling okay?"

Blinking, Fate launched into another state of panic when she mistook the concern in her friend's gaze for pity and immediately feared the worst.

_Oh no. Don't pity me. please Nanoha, I'd rather have you outright hate me than to continue hanging around me purely out of pity..._

"I think - I think we need to talk about what was in there, Nanoha. Before you jump to conclusions, we need to sit down and -"

" - **Fate-chan**, you stupid _idiot! _She hasn't seen it yet!" Arisa screamed, stomping forward while Fate's expression resembled one of complete and utter incomprehension.

".... Huh? What do you mean, she hasn't....?"

"What I mean is, we haven't even given it to her yet, dolt!"

Spinning her head around, Nanoha shot a look over to Arisa who was fuming and being held back by the awkwardly-smiling Suzuka.

"Haven't seen what? Arisa-chan? Mou - what's going on?!" Nanoha whined.

Fate felt her brain click into overdrive as she watched Arisa unzip her schoolbag and remove a crumpled up letter which was waved in the air sarcastically.

"See? Here it is! We never even got a chance to _tell her _about it!"

Nanoha pulled away from Fate's grasp and leaned forward, trying to inspect the white envelope which was currently residing in Arisa's tight fist.

"Eh? What on earth is -"

Before Nanoha's question was even finished, Fate had lunged past her and snatched the letter from Arisa's hand, bringing it to her chest and violently tearing it to pieces in front of her astonished friends.

Watching as tiny strips of the accursed letter drifted to the floor gently like a paper snowfall, the group of friends remained quiet for a few moments as nobody really knew just what to say. Eventually, it was Fate who broke the silence.

".... Well, now that that's over..."

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

The ever-boisterous Arisa brushed past Nanoha and roughly jabbed a finger into Fate's chest, the blonde girl standing there looking outstandingly sheepish as she used the toe of her shoe to scatter the mass of shredded paper she'd just caused.

"That was for," Fate began, looking over at Nanoha's adorably befuddled expression.

_I can't risk it... I just can't... Nanoha's friendship means too much to me, if I lost her, then I don't know what I'd do..._

Now-smiling softly, Fate switched her attention back to Arisa and gently pushed the other girl's hand down and away from her.

"That was for a very good reason."

Arisa swallowed uncomfortably as she tried not to meet Fate's eyes - the girl's deep, ruby eyes truly were windows to the soul, and this particular soul was begging with her to stay quiet on the matter and allow her to resolve things on her own terms. After a moment of deliberating, Arisa spun away with a resolute huff as she marched back over to stand with Suzuka behind Nanoha; the girl with the purple locks moving to pat her irritated friend on the arm soothingly.

And this left Fate and Nanoha standing face-to-face, nothing between them, both girls staring at each other.

Nervously, Fate allowed her gaze to slide to the floor as she brought one hand up to rub the back of her neck shyly, her brain seeming to fizzle out and leave her stranded now that she had to explain her actions.

"Umm, Nanoha, you see... T-The thing is..."

Fate's eyes widened as she felt the hand which had been fidgeting with the front of her jacket was suddenly grasped and covered by a pair of even warmer, softer ones. Glancing up in surprise, she met her best friend's reassuring gaze head-on as the girl stepped forward so that their faces were inches apart, making Fate blink while her cheeks unintentionally flared into a blush.

Squeezing the hand she was holding, Nanoha leaned in and spoke in a warm, kind voice that nearly made Fate's legs give way with the proximity.

"Fate-chan, it's okay. If it's really so important to you that I not know, then don't tell me. I trust you, Fate-chan."

The breathy tone in which Nanoha spoke the words resulted in Fate breaking out into involuntary shivers as she tried to formulate a response to girl who was now staring back at her under lowered lashes. Feeling dizzy, Fate unconsciously darted her tongue out to wet her lips as she tried unsuccessfully to acknowledge the other girl's sentence.

"U-Uh, Well... Uh... Nanoha..."

_Drip._

Jumping a little in surprise at the small drop of wetness that landed on her lip, Fate immediately rose her hand to her face and drew it back, observing the warm, sticky substance that coated her fingertips. Blood, which was trickling down from her nose. With her blush now representing humiliation more than arousal, Fate stiffened up in mortification as the other three girls burst into laughter.

"F-Fate-chan! Oh my..." Suzuka tried to hide a snicker.

"_Bwahahaha! _Fate-chan, all she did was stand close to you and you - you...! Hahahahaha!" Arisa wasn't so merciful, and expressed her hilarity openly.

Unlike the other two, who were finding great amusement in her embarrassing predicament - albeit in a politely-stifled fashion from Suzuka - the girl who was still clutching Fate's free hand fought back her mirth and tried to restore some semblance of coherency to her words. Taking in a deep breath and trying to fight back her smile, Nanoha dropped Fate's hand and grabbed her shoulders instead.

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan, I was trying to embarrass you into telling me what was in the letter, but I didn't mean for you to... um..."

Giggling again, Nanoha blinked suddenly when the girl in front of her suddenly tore herself from her hold, head bowed low and hands clenched as she turned and briskly headed towards the front of the classroom. Nanoha called out after her, worried.

"F-Fate-chan! Where are you going? We were only joking!"

The blonde ignored the calls as she swiftly exited the room, waiting until she was out of sight before reaching up and wiping away embarrassed tears as she strode down the hallway. Back inside the classroom, the three girls stopped laughing as they all exchanged worried glances.

"Oh no, I think I overdid it..." Nanoha whispered the words mostly to herself as she looked down, overcome with guilt and shame at the recollection of the _tears_ Nanoha glimpsed right as Fate had walked out the door. Stepping forward, a stony-faced Arisa placed her hand on Nanoha's shoulder.

"No, I think it was me who upset her the most. I wasn't exactly being the most sensitive of friends, was I?" she muttered, trying to continue looking blunt, but failing due to the sad little frown on her lips. Suzuka lightly elbowed her.

"I keep telling you about that, don't I?"

"I can't help it, Suzuka! I'm catty by nature!"

Shaking her head, Nanoha looked up and gazed at the door sadly.

"It's okay guys, I shouldn't have teased her like that..." Nanoha breathed, before adding distractedly,

"I'll see you tomorrow..."

And with that she pulled out of Arisa's grasp and darted forwards towards the door. With only Arisa and Suzuka remaining in the room, both girls turned to each other and smiled exasperatedly.

"Well, let's hope that by tomorrow, they'll have resolved things at least."

"Let's hope that they'll have gotten together, even without this..." Arisa sighed, crouching down and picking up a handful of the shredded letter.

"And I never even got to see what was written in it..."

Suzuka hummed in agreement as she continued watching Arisa pick up the mess on the carpet, but soon raised an eyebrow when the ash-blonde walked over and deposited the remnants into her schoolbag instead of the dustbin. Upon catching her friend's wary look, Arisa huffed defensively and continued zipping up the bag.

"What? There's a good chance I'll be able to use a bit of sticky-tape and put that letter back together, you know! You'll see - I'll make it readable for the both of us."

Suzuka just shook her head hopelessly and smiled at her friend's antics, reaching out for her own bag and accidentally bumping her elbow into something lying on the desk.

"Oh, Nanoha-chan left her schoolbag here..."

"Really? Let's raid it!"

"Arisa-chan, show some restraint..."

* * *

Reaching a deserted intersection, Nanoha stopped running and glanced around, still finding no sign of Fate. Panting whilst regaining her breath, she ran her fingers through her hair and glanced around. Across the street, the park which acted as a shortcut to the school that Nanoha and her friends often took was something that gave her an odd little feeling in her stomach as she gazed into the dark tree-lined path.

_She went that way... I just know it..._

Breaking out into a run again, Nanoha sprinted into the poorly-lit path and jogged along the dirt track that was sodden from the automatic sprinklers. Spotting her friend walking glumly ahead, Nanoha called out.

"Fate-chan!"

The girl didn't stop to glance back or even answer, so Nanoha picked up a burst of speed and caught up to her friend, throwing her arms around her middle as she tried to get her to stop walking.

"Fate-chan, stop...!"

Holding her tightly, Nanoha restricted the girl's ability to continue walking and forced her stand silently with her head down. Moving around so she could stand in front of her, Nanoha regarded her friend sadly for a moment before reaching out and gently grasping her face, lifting it so she could make eye contact with the other girl.

"Fate-chan...."

Although she wasn't crying at that moment, Nanoha could see the watery rim around Fate's eyelashes which confirmed her earlier hint of the girl's tears. Still trying to avoid her gaze, Fate fixed her eyes on a spot in the distance as she breathed in shakily and attempted to speak.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha... I didn't mean to confuse you like that, or run out on you like that..." the girl's voice was low, and even though she wasn't looking directly at her, Nanoha could see the traces of humiliation still lurking in her dear friend's eyes. With a miserable sigh, Nanoha lurched forwards and wrapped her friend up in a tight hug, reaching up with one hand to soothingly rake her fingers through cascading golden locks.

"No, Fate-chan, don't apologise. I shouldn't have teased you like that. I shouldn't even have _asked_ you about that stupid letter, knowing how insecure you were over it..."

Fate, from her spot with her head leaning on Nanoha's shoulder, furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Insecure...? How do you know I was insecure...?" she asked softly, receiving a tight squeeze in return and the pleasant feeling of Nanoha releasing a sigh into her neck.

"I know you were insecure Fate-chan because _I know you_." Nanoha halted her hand, which was dipping into blonde locks as she tried to find the words to explain herself more clearly. "I know a lot of things about you, because_ I care you about you_ Fate-chan, more than anyone, and to see you upset over something I've done is just... I can't forgive myself..."

Swallowing, Fate lifted her arms that had been hanging limply at her sides and rested them on Nanoha's shoulder blades, pulling herself even more flush against the girl in an attempt to comfort her.

"No, no don't blame yourself Nanoha! I-It was all my fault, with that stupid letter in the first place. If I weren't such a coward, this whole mess wouldn't have even happened and..."

She trailed off, not really wanting to continue down the conversation track that would eventually lead to her saying _'and you and I could maybe have become even closer.' _Fate smiled sadly to herself as she dwelled on that.

_Look at me... Here I am, with the best friend anyone could ever ask for in the universe, hugging me and reassuring me, and __**still **__I continue to be unsatisfied with what I've already been blessed with and wish for more... I truly am pathetic. I don't even deserve the title of Nanoha's best friend, let alone her love..._

Fate's thoughts were broken when the girl at the center of her musings spoke again.

"Hmm. All because of that letter, huh?"

Fate sighed miserably, clutching Nanoha just a bit tighter as she hummed in response. The girls remained that way for a few more moments, holding onto each other tightly and comforting the other, before Nanoha almost inaudibly whispered something into Fate's ear.

"I would have said yes, you know."

Feeling her heart thump, Fate's eyes widened as she stiffened up in the hold as she dared to enquire, sure that her ears were deceiving her.

"W-What?"

"The letter, nyahaha..." Nanoha laughed sheepishly, still resting her cheek on Fate's shoulder and feeling them heat up. "I would have said yes, to the letter. About asking me to be your girlfriend?"

It felt like a tiny crack had appeared in the dam of Fate's emotions and it had burst - erupting in a flood of conflicting emotions that nearly knocked her off her feet as she jerked herself backwards out of the hug and grabbed Nanoha's shoulders, staring at her disbelievingly.

After a few failed attempts at speaking, which resulted in her managing to choke on thin air, Fate was able to gasp out a coherent question at last.

"H-How did you..._mmmph?!"_

The sound of Fate's shocked cry was absorbed by mouth of the girl who had leaned forward and kissed her; a pair of slender arms reaching up to wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer as a pair of goddess-like soft lips slid over her own. Her mind reducing itself to a dizzying haze of joy, Fate instinctively grabbed onto Nanoha's slim hips and held on dear life as she waited for her brain to catch up with her (delightfully buzzing) body and assess the situation.

The kiss itself was warm... soft... sweet.... _loving_...

A mind-blowing mix of deliciously saccharine feelings swept through Fate as the moist lips departed from hers with a soft sound of separation, both girls breathing deeply as they tried to regain lost oxygen whilst still clinging onto each other. Feeling Nanoha's warm breath brushing against her tingling lips from the proximity, Fate slowly opened her eyes and stared into Nanoha's shy pair, the other girl moving to rest her head on Fate's shoulder as her hands slid back around to the blonde's front and grasped onto her jacket, just above her breasts.

"Um, please don't be mad at me for this, Fate-chan, but about that letter..."

Fate blinked. Somehow, during the process of having her soul turn into a warm puddle of happy goo whilst being kissed tenderly by the girl she was crazy for, Fate had forgotten all about the previous question she'd asked. Clearing her throat a little, she responded to Nanoha with a low whisper that was full of amused disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Be mad at you? Nanoha, right now I'm high on cloud nine. I can't hate anything."

Giggling at her friend's over-amorous reply, Nanoha pressed her face further into Fate's shoulder as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Um... You remember earlier in the hall, when your mother called and I brought the phone over to you?"

Fate - still too stunned and overjoyed at the fact that she'd just _kissed Nanoha! _- hummed affirmatively as she timidly wrapped her arms around Nanoha's thin frame, whilst in her mind she entertained thoughts of tackling the girl to the grass and tearing her clothes off.

_I can't be thinking about things like that at a time like this! I'll wait until we get back to my house.... Wait, what?! Be quiet, hormones!_

"Well when your phone started ringing, I went through your bag to try and get it out and well...." from her spot nestled tightly into Fate's warm body, Nanoha shrugged a little.

"Nehe... um, I kinda found all of your scrunched up 'drafts' from back in history class."

Cheeks colouring, Fate let out a dry laugh as she recalled the absolute panic she'd been in - the lengths she'd gone to stop Nanoha from receiving that letter! - and all along, the other girl had found out about her secret through something as careless and stupid as _that?_

"I told Lindy-san not to mention it to you, but it wasn't actually until she called a second time that I answered the phone... I was too busy reading, hehe..."

Shaking her head to clear her muddled thoughts, Fate once again gently moved Nanoha backwards so she could face her directly.

"So you knew all about how I felt for you since just after school ended, but you didn't avoid me, o-or act weird around me, or...."

Nanoha breathed out a short, amused sound as she let go of Fate's jacket and began caressing her arms instead.

"You expected me to do any of those things? Fate-chan, perhaps the kiss wasn't a clear enough message.... I love you. The reason I didn't mention those letters was because I wanted you to ask me out in your own time, thought you would've had enough of an idea by then about how much I liked you..."

Fate raised an eyebrow, causing Nanoha's face to light up in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't know? Wow, I thought it was so obvious that I had the hots for you. Why do think I've been finding all sorts of excuses to hug and touch you over all these years?"

Her words were met with silence as Fate just stood there, turning ever redder while her attempts at forming thoughts were evaporating into steam. Nanoha raised her hand and giggled behind it as she watched Fate's adorable expressions as the blonde slowly realised that no, this wasn't a dream and yes, Nanoha just admitted a sexual attraction to her. Nanoha sighed blissfully.

"You know what? This is just easier~"

And, throwing her arms around her friend's neck again, Nanoha just laughed and drew her in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day, both girls were running late. Arisa, Suzuka and Hayate stood at their usual spot on the corner where they waited for Fate to walk with them for school, only this time she and their fifth friend were nowhere to be seen.

"Mou, I hope they haven't had this huge fight and totally ruined their friendship over last night."

Suzuka elbowed her friend in the ribs, causing her to wince and double over.

"Arisa-chan, don't say things like that. I'm sure they're both fine."

Hayate kicked a small pebble that was on the footpath before looking up, smiling at the other two.

"Yes, let's hope that they worked things out afterwards... I mean, she wasn't _too_ upset, was she?"

Suzuka shrugged, scratching her cheek.

"I'm pretty sure Fate-chan was crying when she took off. It must have been pretty serious, since Nanoha-chan ran off after her so quickly that she left her bag behind."

"Damn thing's heavy, too!" Arisa added, lifting said bag for good measure. The trio stood around for a few more minutes pondering on the possible outcomes of their friend's dilemma when Suzuka breathed out a sigh of resignation after checking her watch.

"Guys, if we stand around here any longer, we're going to be late."

"Yeah, let's just go without them. Let _them_ get in trouble on their own for their domestic issues... Ngh..."

As the trio headed off down the street towards the school, Arisa and Hayate snapped their eyes over to Suzuka as a shrill chime emitted from her front pocket, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, a message." As she removed the device from her front pocket and slid it open, the soft-spoken girl's eyes lit up and she immediately nudged her friend in the ribs again.

"Ow! Suzuka, stop doing that already!"

"Arisa-chan, look - it's from Nanoha."

Now thoroughly interested, Arisa reached out and snatched the phone from her friend and peered at the screen, Hayate leaning in close eagerly awaiting to hear what it said. The former cleared her throat as she began to read aloud.

"Sorry Suzuka-chan, Fate-chan and I aren't feeling well this morning so we are having the day off school. I probably won't be at cram school tonight either. Love Nanoha."

Before the girls had a chance to dissect and discuss the suspicious message, Hayate's own phone began singing out with a merry tune.

"Ah, from Fate-chan... 'Won't be coming to school today, overslept. Nanoha too. Please drop her schoolbag off at my house after school. Thanks. Fate.'"

After finishing the message, Hayate lowered her phone and stared at Arisa, both girls raising an eyebrow in confusion before their expressions were gradually overcome with those of mischief as the pieces clicked.

"They're both absent..."

"Conflicting stories..."

"Nanoha staying at Fate-chan's house all day..."

They trailed off into silence, staring at each other for a few moments before they both grinned and burst into excited squealing.

"I BET THEY WENT PAST SECOND BASE LAST NIGHT!"

"OH YEAH?! Well I'll bet you my new iPod that they'll have gone all the way by the end of today~!"

"A-Arisa-chan, please, show some restraint...!"

* * *

A/N: Well this was designed as a one-shot, but it if you would like to see another chapter of this (i.e - NanoFate arriving to class the day after and being interrogated by their friends) then lemme know, otherwise feel free to leave your questions/comments on my first NanoFate attempt and let me know if you'd like to see more of this pairing from me :3

Thanks~!


End file.
